


Strike a pose

by ScarletPrincess



Series: Not my girls [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorian and Cullen are flatmates, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Posing nude, art class, involuntary art model cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: Cullen poses nude for an art class after being tricked by Dorian





	Strike a pose

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [wonderful piece](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/post/160348679540/18-torso-serratus-anterior-such-a-suuuuper) by [cuteellyna-learns-anatomy](https://cuteellyna-learns-anatomy.tumblr.com/)

It’s not that he minded the situation per se, he just hated the feeling of being used by Dorian. Had the Tevinter asked him to fill in for him as an art model he would have said yes. He didn’t revel in this kind of attention like Dorian did, but he would have done it anyway, because he’s a good friend. It really wasn’t necessary to steal his clothes while he was showering and trick him into walking into the living room, naked, to find five people waiting for him to pose. Sharing a flat with Dorian hadn’t been his greatest idea and he was starting to regret it.

Ellyna being one of the artists wasn’t helping either. He could feel her hungry gaze caressing every inch of his skin and while the feeling was rather pleasant, it could quickly become an inconvenience considering his current predicament. Pretty hard to hide his aroused state when in the nude.

And she knew exactly what she was doing to him. The smile tugging at her lips was all the evidence he needed. But two could play that game. He knew how to move to make her breath hitch, which muscle to flex to make her wet her lips…

His stern expression was but a warning: “Don’t play with fire Lavellan, for I will devour you.”


End file.
